


Pheromystery

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 私设一大堆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Relationships: Aladdin/Jafar (Disney), 贾方x阿拉丁
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Pheromystery

黑夜中的阿格拉巴一半清醒，一半沉睡。  
皇宫的后院连接着港口，阵阵海浪慵懒地扑向沙滩，宁静安逸，而仅有一墙之隔的皇宫却有着截然不同的气氛。  
手握利刃的士兵们来回巡逻，守护着仓库里一箱箱装满金银珠宝的大箱子，那是从敬畏阿格拉巴的列国搜刮或上供来的“礼物”——它们远洋来到这座伟大的帝国，却还来不及被平民百姓瞧上一眼，便永远封存于皇家的地下宝库中。  
不过今晚，这些“礼物”有了不一样的命运。  
一个几乎与黑夜融为一体的黑影在宫殿的圆顶与雕花栏杆间来回闪转、跳跃、穿梭——若它不是个人形，你或许会以为那是一只矫健灵巧的夜猫。这黑影对皇宫的每一处了如指掌，仿佛在自家后院闲逛一般，轻松穿过重重阻碍，不一会就来到了守备森严的后院。  
而这还不是最令人惊讶的地方。  
只见黑影闪身进入一个小房间，片刻后，一位身形有些瘦弱的少年仆从便走了出来，他从充斥着香料脂粉、欢声笑语和杂糅着浓烈信息素的侍卫长卧室中，取出一坛美酒，来到仓库门前，对守卫们说了些什么，殷勤地为他们倒酒，一同举杯——然后看着这些粗心大意的家伙们醉倒一地。  
一切都在计划之中。  
少年几乎是以一眨眼的速度便撬开了那块沉甸甸的大锁，你无法想象他只用两根铁丝就做到了。当宝箱的盖子被打开的那一瞬间，堆积如山的金条、银币、宝石和珠宝首饰映亮了他那双乌溜溜的双眸，即便见过多次，他还是不由自主地对眼前的一切发出赞叹。  
他咽了咽口水，在金币堆起的小山上醒来和入梦是他这辈子最大的梦想。  
不过现在可不是发呆的好时机。少年迅速在箱中翻找，他很识货，知道什么东西最轻最值钱。  
布袋很快变得沉甸甸，门外响起脚步声，他得逃了。  
轮班的守卫们终于发现地上东倒西歪的同僚，门户大开的仓库让他们意识到事情的严重性，他们竖起耳朵，持刀戒备，小心翼翼地走进漆黑中。就在大家的心跳都提到嗓子眼时，只听“哗啦！”一声，一只穿紫背心的猴子抱着一捧宝石，撞翻了成堆的金银器皿，闪电一般地窜出门外，叽叽喳喳地怪叫着。  
竟然只是一只猴子？！守卫们赶忙追了出去，谁也没注意到那个从门边探出，四处张望的小脑袋——真正的窃贼此刻才现出真身，蹑手蹑脚地顺着一旁的柱子往上爬。而守卫之中也不乏聪明人，总算发现了这是一出声东击西之计。  
“他在那儿！！”  
一时间，城墙上、阳台边和地面上的卫兵们齐刷刷地将目光投向那个爬了一半的黑影。  
噢，糟了。  
宁静的黑夜一下子喧闹起来。面对从四面奔来的卫兵，少年的脚下像是乘了一阵风，轻轻一跃便能在房顶间跨越，虚晃一闪便能躲过挥来的长刀，飞矢总是那么不凑巧地擦着他的脸颊射在木板上。  
拽着麻绳一蹬腿，在空中翻个身，少年以一个并不华丽地姿势落在暗巷里坑坑洼洼的泥地上，这不算小的骚动引起了夜市小摊贩们的注意。  
“阿拉丁，你又去皇宫偷东西了！”  
“空口无凭，先生们，这罪名我可担不起。”  
名为阿拉丁的少年摸了摸布袋，还好没破。他耸肩一笑，可还没来得及喘口气，便听见不远处有卫兵追了过来。  
“你的信息素可骗不了人，他们迟早会抓到你的。”  
“那么，先生，我的信息素是什么味道呢？”  
卖面包的男人一时哑然，对了，阿拉丁的信息素到底是什么味道来着？待他回过神来，一队卫兵已经粗鲁地挤开人群，循着从皇宫后院一路绵延而来的气息到了这里。  
在阿格拉巴，执法者们通过信息素来逮捕犯人——绝大部分人的信息素由两到三种气味组成，多样化的组合成了最独一无二的身份证明。因此无论你如何乔装打扮，气息总会暴露你的踪迹。  
错不了的，那股盐渍甜橙花的芳香一路蔓延到了最靠近皇宫的平民区街巷，这该死的窃贼一定在附近。然而这气味到了集市旁，便戛然而止了。  
人群中一个朝反方向逃窜的身影吸引了士兵们的注意，他们紧随其后，而这身影却在下一个街角消失得无影无踪，只余微辛的豆蔻和甜甜的乳酪在鼻尖萦绕。  
“嘿！在找这个吗？”  
有人从上方丢下一枚金币，就是那个声音！士兵们又赶紧追了上去，这次，空无一人的房间里弥漫着咸腥的海风与清甜的椰汁。  
这下士兵们彻底迷糊了，他们怎么也想不明白，明明只有一个人，为什么会有三种不同的信息素？若是他有同伙，这抓捕难度可就大得多了。  
卫兵队长气得直跺脚，大骂着没用的下属。而当他们一行人懊恼地离开屋子时，丝毫没有留意到那位狡猾的窃贼——一位身着白衬衫与红背心的少年，正与他们擦肩而过。  
木薯酱和樱桃酒的味道还是挺好闻的，这就是他们对这位“普通路人”的唯一想法。

“所以说，你只找回了一枚金币？”  
贾方懒洋洋地把玩着手里那枚金币，他甚至没抬眼看那个正站在台阶下，缩着脑袋浑身发抖的卫兵队长一眼。任何人都知道，当这位宰相听上去异常冷静的时候，就是大难临头了。  
“大人……我……我们至少可以确定……确定一件事，就……就是这个小偷一定是……是个omega……”  
“一个Omega？还把阿格拉巴守备最严密的地方之一给偷了？这就是你要告诉我的事？”  
卫兵队长吓得跪在地上直磕头求饶，这又哭又叫的噪音只让贾方怒火更甚。他不耐烦地将手中的金杖一跺，那人便化为一阵齑粉，消失得无影无踪——而他接下来出现的地方，就是地牢里那口枯井的井底。  
偌大的宫殿里终于只剩下他一人，这时候这位万人之上的宰相终于不再需要维持仪态，他开始大声怒骂，宣泄着胸中的愤怒。他的怒火如席卷的烈焰，能够点燃每个角落，就连那只鹦鹉也不敢停留在他的肩头，赶忙飞到一旁的油灯上。  
这群没用的、愚蠢的、吃闲饭的废物！宫廷卫队直属他的管辖，而这段时间以来的失窃案件简直让他颜面扫地！贾方的眼前甚至浮现出了茉莉公主那副傲慢的神情，这个恃宠而骄的臭丫头一定又会抓着这一点好好奚落他一番。  
“阿格拉巴最尊贵的Alpha连一个Omega小偷都抓不住吗？如果我们最敬爱的宰相大人能少点剥削子民，阿格拉巴的犯罪率是不是就可以低一些，也不会有人来偷东西了？”  
这被宠坏的Alpha少女，仗着自己是苏丹唯一的孩子，处处和他作对，“只找回一枚金币”这种事一定很快就会传遍整个皇宫，他必须得在苏丹那个老头子来找他麻烦之前，赶快解决这件事。  
“想个对策~主人，想个对策~”  
艾格说得没错，他得想个对策。贾方握紧了手中的金杖，他可是凭一己之力逃脱什拉巴监狱，从底层踩着无数尸体爬上来的，什么大风大浪太没经历过？  
区区一个Omega小偷，逮住只是迟早的事。

将最后一包椰枣分给了街角一对流浪的母女后，两手空空的阿拉丁再次回到了那座破旧的小塔楼里。  
祖拉说他最近的动静太大了，城中的士兵搜查得紧，不能给他太高的价格——这个奸诈的黑市当铺商人，不就是想省点钱么，收了他的东西，还只给三分之一市价。  
阿拉丁把身子往软垫上一丢，盯着悬挂在头顶那枚闪亮亮的蓝色琉璃球，撇着嘴，一肚子不高兴。  
小猴子阿布看主人不大开心，抱着红色的亚麻布滑下来，从帽子里掏出一枚金币递给他。  
“谢谢你，阿布！”  
不快的阴云一扫而空，阿拉丁咬了咬金币，望着窗外碧蓝的天空，心情一下子变得和天上的白云一般轻快。他总是那么容易被满足，一点点惊喜就能让他高兴上一整天，甚至在他眼里，这个破破烂烂的小塔楼都变成了一座金碧辉煌的大宫殿。  
阿拉丁将金币谨慎地收在背心内侧的暗袋里，至少这个月他不再需要为抑制剂的事担忧了。  
枕着后脑的手向下触到后颈上微凸的腺体，望着窗外的广阔的天空，阿拉丁的思绪不由得和云朵一同飘向远方。  
在阿格拉巴，“第一窃贼”、“第一神偷”的称号或许还轮不到他，但阿拉丁敢保证，“最特别小偷”一定非他莫属。  
他自幼失去双亲，在阿格拉巴街头独自长大，人生唯一的长辈便是小猴子阿布，只能以一座漏风漏雨的废弃塔楼为家。和这座城里无数一贫如洗的流浪汉一样，一辈子当个街头窃贼，活在社会的最底层。  
或许命运女神是仁慈的，偏偏眷顾了这个心地善良的孩子，给了他一份独一无二的恩赐。  
他可以随意改变信息素，这一点便是他最珍贵的宝藏。  
在这个麻烦诸多的世界里，这份恩赐无疑帮助阿拉丁度过了太多的难关：只要跑得够快，他不必担心被警卫认出，关键时刻能够伪装，在敌人的眼皮低下都能轻易溜走……可以说，若不是凭着这份独特的恩赐，他根本无法独自坚持到现在。  
但世上没有十全十美的东西，无论他能改变多少次信息素，Omega是他与生俱来，永恒不变的烙印，如何在虎视眈眈的Alpha们的包围下度过发情期是他必须面对的难题。或许也是因为过于独特，普通的抑制剂对他并不起效——他必须服用强效抑制剂，而昂贵的价格又是这个穷孩子根本无法承受的重担。  
因此，他只能用辛苦攒了一个月的铜板买下掺了水的劣质抑制剂，然后在发情期到来的那天躲在阁楼里的一个大柜子里，让阿布用钥匙从外面锁好，躺在粗糙的干草堆上咬紧牙关，度过一个痛苦的夜晚。直到第二天早晨，当发情期平息后，他才敲敲木板，让阿布打开锁，精疲力竭地从里边爬出来，然后第一时间将干草堆烧个干净——那上面沾染着他最真实的气息，浓烈得足以让任何一个Alpha瞬间发情。  
“世界对你这样的Omega并不公平，保护好自己，别让任何人知道你的秘密。”  
这是他在分化性别后的第一个发情期，女子学堂的胖夫人对他说的话。这位女士虽然总是喜欢用教鞭把他赶出去，却打心底里对这个穷孩子好。  
为了买得起质量好一点的抑制剂，让发情期不那么痛苦，阿拉丁总是在很努力地“赚钱”，甚至铤而走险，潜入皇宫后院偷窃海外贡品。然而当他换到足够的钱，看到街头那些孤儿与无家可归的人们时，恻隐之心又让他放弃了买下一瓶强效抑制剂的念头——再等一个月吧，这些可怜人要是不吃这顿饭便会饿死，那些连遮风避雨的地方都没有的Omega要是碰上了发情期，不知道会有多么悲惨的命运……  
想到这里，他总会叹口气，咬咬牙将椰枣或铜币分给需要帮助的人们。当他们感激地握着这位恩人的双手，眼里抑制不住泪花，由衷的喜悦总会自阿拉丁心中油然而生。  
他们比我更需要这些钱，我这么做是值得的。阿拉丁挠了挠阿布的下巴，一人一猴又“斗志昂扬”地在街上漫步，搜寻着哪个倒霉的家伙做下一个目标。  
既然最需要忧虑的事已经解决，那么他就可以好好地放松一阵子了。  
阿拉丁决定出去走走，或许还能小小地奢侈一把，买个稍贵一些的葡萄干面包犒劳一下自己。  
他哼着小曲走上街头，只见不远处一大群人乌压压地围着市镇中心的告示牌，讨论着什么。  
好奇心驱使他挤进去瞧上一眼。原来是一份皇室张贴的布告，说的是什拉巴王国开采到了一枚硕大的钻石。为了纪念过世的公主，阿格拉巴的王后，茉莉的母亲，珠宝匠打造了一串价值连城的钻石项链进贡，随行礼品还有好几箱金器和成吨的绫罗绸缎。  
“嘿！阿拉丁，不打算下手吗？”旁边有位小偷同僚悄悄用手肘顶了顶他的腰。  
“这可是茉莉公主的贡品，我是不会下手的。”虽然她只在丰收节庆典上现身过，但阿拉丁和大部分平民百姓一样，对这位美丽而聪慧的公主非常有好感。  
人们爱戴她，也缅怀她的母后。迄今为止，阿拉丁还没见过任何一个讨厌茉莉公主的人。  
“贡品会在今夜到达！尊贵的茉莉公主将会在下个月的丰收节庆典佩戴这串项链出席！”侍卫向人群大喊到，生怕人们不晓得这件事一样。  
阿拉丁停住了脚步。有那么一刻他的确动心了，但仔细一想，茉莉是个好人，他的原则是劫富济贫，而且那么大一颗钻石实在太过显眼，就算偷了，怕是拿给祖拉，对方也会当场报官……  
算了，这次就收手一回吧。

贾方攥紧了手中的金杖，身体和这根修长的杖一般，僵硬而笔直，他强压着快要从胸腔里爆炸的愤怒，在脸上扭出一个不失优雅的微笑。  
“我想……我只是需要一些时间而已，陛下。”  
可是茉莉的笑声实在是太刺耳了！这个女人必然要为她肆无忌惮的嘲笑付出代价！  
贾方的目光瞟向苏丹，慈祥的老人倒是一副无所谓的表情，但一旁的茉莉可就不一样了。她的气场和那一袭紫红的衣裙般张扬，她昂首挺胸，仿佛一位得胜的女王——她想要成为女王，这真是白日做梦。  
“贾方大人，这就是你的对策吗？这叫‘引蛇出洞’对吧，用我的贡品来引诱这个小偷上钩？可为什么你的士兵们蹲守了三天三夜都没有收获，而我那串并不存在的‘钻石项链’也安然无恙呢？”  
“唉，或许是钻石太不值钱了，都没有小偷看得上吧？”她故作叹息地摇摇头，一旁的拉嘉也吸了吸鼻子，发出一种奇怪的声音，仿佛在笑话他的无能。  
“我相信贾方已经尽力了，他只是想抓住小偷而已。”  
“他当然尽力了，尽力地向邻国与附属国搜刮贡品，用威逼利诱来缔造阿格拉巴的外交关系——”  
“茉莉！”苏丹也觉得这话有些过分，示意女儿不要对宰相大人太无礼。  
贾方并没有因此对苏丹心存感激，这个没用的老头在他眼里唯一的作用就是压制茉莉。一个毫无威慑感的Beta不配当阿格拉巴的苏丹，总有一天，王位是属于我的……不过，先解决眼下这件事再说。  
“我为我的失策向您致以诚挚的歉意，下次我会亲自抓住这个窃贼，请再给我一次机会，陛下。”  
“请随意，贾方，这些丢失的钱财对阿格拉巴而言微不足道，很高兴你有如此宝贵的忠心。”  
“忠心”一词让茉莉翻了个大大的白眼，她看向一边的花瓶，抚摸着拉嘉的皮毛假装什么也没发生，但这一切都被贾方清清楚楚地看在眼里。  
你给我等着吧，女人，就算你是个Alpha。等到我成了苏丹，就把你变成一只花瓶——来自世界上最强法师的变形术，把你变成一只真正的“花瓶”，然后砸个稀巴烂。

没过几天，阿拉丁就陷入了“财务危机”——这次，他在码头解救了一群被人贩子拐卖的儿童，将他们送入平民区的孤儿院，并用那枚金币支付了他们所有人的生活费。  
该死，他怎么就存不下钱来呢？  
正当懊恼之际，市镇中心的公告牌前又乌压压地围了一群人。从众人的神态和语气来判断，似乎不是什么好消息。  
“至高无上的宰相大人指挥军队英勇作战，击败沙漠劫匪聚落，收缴黄金二十箱！”侍卫扯着嗓子卖力地大喊着，恨不得全阿格拉巴都能听到这件事。  
阿拉丁从民间听说过一些消息，所谓的“沙漠劫匪”很多时候是一些沙漠游民部族，他们不愿意向阿格拉巴交税，于是便在边境遭到伏击，沦为战俘，被卖为苦工或奴隶。  
听起来就不是什么好人会干的事，下个目标就是他了。

又一个不眠夜。  
贾方已经打点好了一切：在城中四处散布流言，成箱的黄金在港口被毫无遮掩地卸下，在皇宫后院的城墙内外增加大量巡逻的守卫，可以说，该做足的戏全做足了。  
上一次的失败其实并不难想到原因，一整串的钻石项链太过招摇，不容易销赃，绫罗绸缎太过厚重，不易携带，剩余的财宝虽然值钱，却太过零散，不值得冒着生命危险来盗窃。  
更重要的是，茉莉公主美名在外，百姓们对她十分敬爱，偷她的东西，在盗贼同僚之中反而会留下不大好的名声——由此也可以推测出，这位小偷在某种程度上，还是很有原则的。  
通常情况下，只有知名的大盗才会“讲究原则”，无论他是谁，一定有过人之处。想到这一点，贾方倒是有些期待对方的出现了。  
他也曾是一位亡命之徒，清楚这群人的心思。一会活捉了这家伙，谈谈条件，说不定能让对方的才干为自己所用。  
思索间，他的目标已经出现了。  
尽管贾方自认为自己年少时是阿格拉巴的“第一窃贼”或“第一神偷”，他还是为对方的身手所惊讶。  
视野中的黑影趁着夜色，轻盈灵巧地在屋顶之间跳跃，像猫一般悄无声息地落在地上。从身形来判断，这应当是一位偏瘦弱的少年。他熟练地躲开巡逻的重重守卫，对每一处可利用的障碍物、藏身点了如指掌，最后悄悄地摸到仓库附近，用了一个声东击西的计策，引开了门口的守卫，在三秒内撬开了厚重的锁。  
他丝毫没有注意到自己的行径被躲在暗处的宰相看得一清二楚，还在心中留下难以磨灭的印象。  
有点本事，难怪能把之前那群蠢东西耍得团团转。  
贾方虽然不是什么好人，却爱惜人才。那些有能耐且愿意为他效忠的人，只要不威胁到他的地位，他从不亏待。皇家侍卫队长哈基姆对他忠心耿耿，正是被他这么提拔上来的。  
是时候收网了。贾方打算去会会这个令他印象深刻的窃贼，他挥挥手，下令士兵包围了仓库，并亲自站在门外。只是士兵向里面喊话许久，却无人应答。  
就在他下令破门而入时，一个圆圆的小铜球咕噜噜地滚到众人脚边，贾方一看便知道那是什么东西——可惜为时已晚，这窃贼常用的小玩意立刻发出一阵轻微的爆破声，紧接着散发出浓厚的烟雾，空气中的粉尘颗粒让人忍不住捂着口鼻咳嗽。  
是烟雾弹！  
即便身旁的奔过的脚步声微不可闻，贾方还是敏锐地捕捉到鼻尖那一缕随风转瞬即逝的信息素——清凉的薄荷叶与素雅的雏菊，他非常确定那是来自一位Omega气息，那勾起了他身为一位Alpha深藏在血脉中的狩猎欲望。  
想在他眼皮底下溜走？没门。  
烟尘还未完全散去，贾方锐利的目光一眼便捕捉到那个爬上阳台的黑影。  
“活捉他的人重重有赏！”  
随着一声令下，卫兵们全都追了上去。贾方自己也没闲着，他不指望这群笨蛋真的能抓到对方，他要亲自动手。  
若你认为这位终日身裹厚重的红黑长袍，手握黄金蛇杖，醉心于阴谋诡计的宰相没有了皇家侍卫队的保护，便弱不禁风，不堪一击，那可真是大错特错，而这也正是他想要为你营造出来的假象——窃贼、骗子、刺客、佣兵、巫师……无论你猜测他曾经的身份是什么，都绝不该小瞧他。  
稳重的宰相当然不会像猴子一样上蹿下跳，他的体格与耐力丝毫不减当年。那道黑影在一座又一座的屋顶之间跳跃，而在交错的暗巷里奔跑的他也牢牢地锁定对方。  
一阵追逐后，所有的卫兵都已经被远远地甩开，或是在纵横的街道上丢失了目标，只有贾方依然紧追不放。  
有点本事，但我会亲手抓到他。一想到这点，贾方血管中的狂热与快感沸腾了起来，给了这位野心勃勃的Alpha无尽的力量。  
黑影在某一处屋顶跳了下来。那是两条小巷的交叉口，贾方冲了过去，凭着那阵薄荷叶与雏菊，他很确定对方在这里落足，却也就在这一小块地方，线索戛然而止。  
一个人平白无故地消失了，这怎么可能？  
贾方并不是那些好糊弄的士兵，他拔出佩刀，一个个地劈砍摆在角落里的竹篓。果不其然，就在他举刀劈向倒数第二个时，一只猴子突然跳到他的头顶上，吱吱乱叫地捂住他的眼睛，而一个影子迅速从竹篓里窜了出来。  
“脏猴子！恶心的脏猴子！”  
艾格飞过来用利爪纠缠着那只烦人的猴子，帮助主人脱困。趁着这个机会，贾方看到了对方逃窜的方向，他正要追过去，却突然意识到一个不可思议的问题。  
那股薄荷叶与雏菊，竟变成了巧克力与杏仁饼。  
某个瞬间贾方几乎怀疑自己在追逐的是否为同一个人，但现在的状况不允许他多花一秒来思虑，目标近在眼前，他得追上再说。  
身形有些瘦削的小贼跑得飞快，他试图在狭窄的巷子里弄倒些杂物阻拦，却不料贾方的身手同样迅捷灵敏，这些障碍根本无法减缓他的步伐。  
或许是意识到无法甩开对方，而短时间的急速奔跑也消耗了不少的体力，少年终于不得不做出了取舍——他解开布袋，金币和宝石亮晶晶地撒了一路，想要“破财消灾”，但贾方的目的哪里是这个？他自然不会因为这一点放缓脚步。  
不远处传来嘈杂的人声，他们快要接近平民区的广场，人们正围着篝火欢庆，贾方的衣饰有些华丽，他不能就这样跑上街。  
必须在对方到达广场之前抓住他，这是贾方唯一的念头。距离终点只有一条街巷，他已经很近了。  
然而非常不凑巧的是，这条街巷上方的竹竿上垂下一重又一重的七彩纱幕，那是人们为了庆祝即将到来的丰收节而染好的布匹。那少年闪身钻入其中，贾方也不得不跟进去。  
明明已经看到对方，可就在贾方撩开第一重靛蓝时，嗅到的却不是巧克力与杏仁饼，而是海风与甘草糖。  
这不可能，这里没有别人！贾方掀开第二重紫红，迎面而来的又成了睡莲与玫瑰。  
等等！……  
他穿过第三重青绿，裹挟而来的竟变成了迷迭香与罗勒叶。  
贾方无法理解为何对方的信息素转变得如此之快。少年似乎也意识到他的敌人开始犯了迷糊，竟故意放慢了脚步，隔着隐约可见的纱幕笑了起来。  
他的笑声爽朗而夹着一丝得意的愉悦，这本该悦耳的声音在贾方听来简直是赤裸裸的嘲笑。  
他竟如此放肆地戏弄阿格拉巴的宰相！贾方几乎是无比愤怒地撕破了第四重明黄，柠檬与菠萝的清香对此刻的他而言，简直是恼人至极。  
第五重、第六重……对方甚至在亮橙与赤红之间伸出一只手腕，在他即将触上的时候轻佻地将拎着的红宝石项链丢在地上。而当贾方终于拨开最后一重白绢纱时，眼前只看到热闹非凡的篝火集市。  
和这素白一样，对方什么也没留下，早已不知所踪。  
他不能再向前迈出阴影一步，否则会引来更大的骚动。  
贾方拾起那串红宝石项链，甜腻的蜜橘与焦糖久久不散，仿佛还在嘲笑他刚才彻头彻尾的失败。

阿拉丁几乎是一踏进塔楼就倒在破旧的粗布软垫上不愿意动弹。  
真是太惊险了，他从未经历过如此刺激的追逐，差一点就被对方捉住。好在最后一刻他躲进了染坊旁边的晾晒区，并且用不断变换的信息素逃过一劫。  
“阿布，你觉得我会被认出来吗？”阿拉丁胸口里急促的心跳还没有完全平息下来，他摸了摸小猴子，发觉对方的背有一道伤痕。  
“真是可恶的鹦鹉！它竟然伤了你！”阿拉丁痛心地将阿布搂在怀中，他还有些草药，平时用来治疗些磕磕绊绊，现在不剩多少了。  
刚刚的追逐让他丢掉了所有的赃物，今晚一无所获，只捡了条命回来。更糟糕的是，阿拉丁算了算日子，距离下个发情期只剩一个星期了。  
他得赶快想个法子才行。

这一个晚上，没有任何一个人敢接近贾方的寝宫，据说有胆过去的都被一脚从塔楼的窗口踹下去了。  
今夜，阿格拉巴的宰相发了他有史以来最大的脾气：精致的挂毯被烧坏，炼金器材也被砸个粉碎，就连书页也和艾格漫天飞舞的羽毛差不多。  
一地狼藉。  
他的信息素——浓烈得几乎要爆炸的血腥与烈酒，像他此刻失控的魔力般充斥了整个房间，他没法控制，也不想控制。  
一个低贱的、无耻的、卑微的Omega，竟然将一个一人之下，万人之上的Alpha戏弄得团团转。贾方彻夜无眠，他的脑海中不断回荡着那位Omega的笑声，没有人可以嘲笑他，也没有人可以如此戏弄他！  
胸中的滔天怒焰终究是慢慢冷却了下来，贾方攥紧了长袍，怒火之后，冷却的焦土总会坚硬异常，就和他的意志与心念般。  
他不会被打倒的，永远不会。他要亲手逮住这个Omega窃贼，让他为自己的放肆付出代价。

贾方最近在宫里很是低调，他尽量避免与茉莉接触。反正碰上这女人总是没什么好事发生。  
让她得意一阵也无妨，暂时的退让不代表妥协，他只是在蓄势待发，等到下一次扭转局势，赢家还是他。更何况那股清雅的茉莉花香信息素和它的拥有者一样，闻起来令人作呕。  
乔装打扮后的贾方来到了阿格拉巴的平民区，这次他决定换种对策——主动出击，进攻总是最好的防守。  
想要打听什么消息，去民间总不会错。贾方撤掉了所有的密探，他要亲自上阵。在他眼中，那些下属全都是一群没用的垃圾。  
他循着当日的路线又走了一遍，这次虽然是白天，街上人来人往，可他只要闭上眼，那晚发生的一切全都历历在目。  
“宰相大人，你怎么连一个Omega小偷也抓不住呢？”少年的笑声仿佛又在耳边回荡。  
艾格的叫声打断了思绪，贾方看到前方的台阶上坐着一个小女孩，正津津有味地吃着饼干。  
“食物！食物！脏猴子偷了食物！”  
贾方定睛一看女孩手上那丝绸布袋，这昂贵的小玩意绝不会属于一个穷人家的孩子。他突然想起来，上次贡品被盗时，有好几包饼干也丢了——那是艾格的食物，海外进口的杂果饼干。宰相大人的鹦鹉何其尊贵，就连一包食物，也抵得上一户穷人一整年赚的钱。  
那个混蛋小偷，偷钱还不够，还要把艾格的食物也偷了，还分给下贱的穷人！  
贾方在心疼自家鹦鹉受了委屈之外，也恼怒得握紧了拳头。不过眼下不是发火的时候，这是一个极为有用的线索。  
狡猾的宰相裹了裹磨破的粗布斗篷，扮了一副虚弱的模样靠近女孩。  
“好心的小姐，我被一伙强盗打劫，一个铜币也不剩了！求你发发善心，赏我一块饼干吧！”  
贾方佝偻着腰，剧烈地咳嗽起来。善良的女孩见状，赶紧为他倒了杯水，还分给他一块饼干。  
“啊，善良的小姐，这饼干真是美味！请原谅我的贪心，向你多求一块。”  
“那不行，这种饼干很少见的！你得去问！……”她欲言又止，将剩下的饼干捂在口袋里。  
她一定知道什么，或许认识那个小偷。贾方打量着女孩，典型的贫民出身，脸蛋脏兮兮，衣服破旧，营养不良，手腕上还有一道鞭痕，应当是做童工时被老板打的。  
“你受了伤，多么无情的施虐者！他一定没有好下场。”贾方从口袋里摸出一瓶草药，涂抹在伤口上，那痕迹立刻消失无踪。“你看，我是一个医师，可否用这瓶药换到更多的饼干呢？”  
女孩显然是第一次碰到这种事，她睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛，握住贾方的手。被低贱的贫民触碰，这让尊贵的宰相心头一丝不悦，但他依然维持着虚假的和蔼可亲。  
“你真厉害！这么说，你可以治病吗？如果你能，我就告诉你在哪里找到更多的饼干！”  
“当然，仁慈的小姐，我的医术很高明，你能想到的病，我都能治好。”  
“那么，请你帮我去治好那个大哥哥，就是他给了我这些饼干！”  
“没问题，他得了什么病？住在哪儿？叫什么名字？”  
“他叫……”女孩歪着头迟疑了一会，最终决定说出来。“他叫阿拉丁，住在那边的塔楼里。”她指着不远处一座破破烂烂的塔楼。“他最近生病了，妈妈说，如果你长大了，有的人时常会有生病的时候，而且那时候会很不舒服……请你一定要帮帮他！”  
“放心，我这就去帮他‘治病’。”贾方意味深长的笑意中裹藏着深藏不露的恶毒。“我向你保证，他很快就会好起来的……”  
阿拉丁，这可真是个好名字。

贾方来到了那处破旧的阁楼，里面空无一人，不过摆设倒还整齐，破损的天顶上还挂了个蓝色的琉璃球，看来主人颇有生活情调。  
他在塌了一半的外墙边一眼望到了码头。这里视野辽阔，是个不错的瞭望点，难怪皇宫的贡品总是被盯上。  
周围还有架起的木板与横梁，非常便于逃脱，看起来这个小贼还是很机灵的。  
一个等身高的、密封的严严实实的柜子映入贾方的眼帘，门板上有几个小孔，挂着一块厚重的锁，他打开一看，里面空无一物。  
一个偷了黄金珠宝，却没有任何赃物，穷得叮当响的窃贼，却在房间里放了一个这么大的空柜子，这太奇怪了。  
细心的贾方注意到柜子内十分干净，还有一丝若有似无的信息素。他蹲下身，仔细嗅了嗅，又发现边缘有一些指甲留下的划痕。  
阿拉丁，Omega，最近生病了不太舒服，不断变化的信息素……  
碎片在贾方的脑海中不断拆开、旋转、拼接，最终凑出一块完整的拼图。  
贾方恍然大悟，原来如此，他知道是怎么回事了。  
在这个世界上，当人们分化了性别，Alpha与Omega的信息素就会定型，成为每独一无二的个人标志，而阿格拉巴王国也会为每个有信息素的子民做身份登记，以此来作为“身份证明”。  
然而有一些人却能够在性别分化后，信息素依然不断变化。贾方曾经在一本古老的魔法典籍上看过这个传说，这类人被称之为“未打磨的钻石”——即便经历了分化，也依然能保持最原本的模样，像钻石般珍贵稀有。因为绝大部分人就像普通的石头，打磨后有了固定的棱角，再无变化。  
这群世间罕有的“钻石”们，不是利用这点成了一番事业，就是被当做奇珍异兽一样拴了起来。  
对于贾方，他倾向于用第二种方法把对方抓来，再用第一种方法为自己所用。如果不听话，那么只采取第二种方法也是可以的。  
想想看，阿格拉巴的宰相，最强大的Alpha，拥有一颗“未打磨的钻石”，一位独一无二的Omega，这是一件多么令人骄傲、羡煞旁人的事。  
贾方用魔法清理了他房中停留过的痕迹。他很轻易地推断出，阿拉丁即将经历发情期，而根据书籍上的描述，“未打磨的钻石”在发情期无法变更信息素，并且那正是他们最真实的气息。  
到时他一定会选择留在塔楼里。贾方可以在那时派兵包围这里，但那样就太便宜他了。毕竟，阿拉丁狠狠地羞辱了他，他必须要加倍奉还。  
根据线索，贾方找到了阿拉丁常去的那家药铺，他打听到这个贫穷的男孩最需要的是强效抑制剂，而一个金币对他而言简直是天价。至于他偷了那么多次皇室贡品，却还是一贫如洗的原因，贾方早已从小女孩那儿可见一斑。一个有原则的小偷就是这么不舍得给自己留一个金币。  
愚蠢的善良，迟早将你置于死地。贾方在心里暗暗嘲笑。  
既然所有的真相水落石出，那么抓捕猎物的第一步，就是设下陷阱。  
“我需要你为我做一件事，若是做得好还有更多……”贾方从斗篷下掏出一袋足以买下整间药铺的金币，对目瞪口呆的老板低声说了些什么。  
等着吧，阿拉丁，你是逃不出我的手掌心的。

阿拉丁发觉这几日的街道上的情势非常不妙：巡逻的士兵变多了，而且还挨家挨户的搜刮赃物——据说是某个小偷把皇室的珠宝藏在了不知道哪户人家里。  
根本没有的事，他每次都把赃物卖给祖拉！他去对方的店铺讨说法，还被一脚踹了出来。  
一说起小偷，人人都想到他。那些平日里受了他恩惠的人虽然没把他供出去，但也没有主动为他提供帮助。这个世界就是这么真实，当人人自危时，哪怕你平时对他们再好，关键时刻也得不到一点帮助。  
他们也有自己的难处，不怪他们。阿拉丁这么安慰自己。不过眼下有一个最大的问题，那就是还有几天，他的发情期就要到了。  
最近夜里在街上的Alpha士兵越来越多，阿拉丁不确定躲在柜子里还安不安全。就怕那时候，平常的自保方法还会害得自己身陷囹圄。  
正走在街上，不远处的公告牌又乌压压地围了一群人，这次卫兵扯着更大的嗓门，恨不得连海那边的什拉巴王国也听见。  
“为宰相大人献上的贡品！皇室御用的抑制剂！三日后抵达阿格拉巴！”  
阿拉丁听说过这种用价值连城的草药炼成的药物，这可是比强效抑制剂更好的东西，据说可以让人免受长达三个周期的发情期困扰。  
那天晚上也不知道这宰相是不是派了什么杀手来追杀他，让他差点儿没命。一想到这个，阿拉丁就对贾方好感全无。这个讨厌的家伙，不仅让他丢了钱，还在城中增派士兵压榨百姓，偷他一瓶抑制剂，算是便宜他了。  
只不过三日后就是自己的发情期……他从未试过在发情期行动。阿拉丁有点打退堂鼓，可听到那士兵喊得卖力，又觉得机不可失时不再来。他思来想去，最终还是不打算放过这个千载难逢的机会。

“涨价？！”  
阿拉丁握着那一袋东拼西凑来的、等价与一个金币的沉甸甸的铜板时，等待他的竟是这么一个晴天霹雳的消息。  
“涨……涨了多少？……”当阿拉丁看到老板伸出五个手指时，嘴巴张得都能塞进一个橘子了。  
这是为什么？！他可从来没听说过涨价这回事！阿拉丁知道药铺老板是个奸商，但也不至于这么奸吧？  
“爱买不买，不买快滚！”裹着头巾的大胡子胖男人不耐烦地挥挥手。“小偷小摸这么多年还是那么穷！看你这副长相，还不如去隔壁街的妓院，像你这样的Omega应该一晚上能赚到不少钱吧？”  
他怎么能这么说！阿拉丁的脸气得涨红，额头越来越烫——可不是个好的征兆，要是在太阳落山之前还没服下抑制剂，今晚就彻底泡汤了。  
“唉，算了算了，瞧你穷成这样，我也不难为你。”就在阿拉丁无计可施时，老板从货架一个不起眼的角落拿出一只瓶子。“这是上个月仅余的存货，明天就要过期啦，你要是有胆就拿去吃吧！”  
“多少钱？”  
老板竖起一根胖乎乎的手指，接着阿拉丁的嘴巴张得能塞下一个苹果。  
“一……一个铜币？！”  
“真是啰嗦！快滚出去，我打烊了！”  
“我买！”阿拉丁一咬牙一跺脚，将瓶子攥在手里。虽然风险很大，但至少是一瓶强效抑制剂，有的总比没的强。

和往常一样，当夕阳的最后一缕余晖被夜幕吞噬时，他的体内也燃起一缕涌动不安的火苗。  
但愿这玩意有用。阿拉丁握着瓶子一饮而尽，快过期的味道似乎和普通的没什么差别。他抱着臂蜷缩成一团，阿布在一旁担忧地望着他。  
火苗消退了，阿拉丁等了一会，没有任何发情期的症状，谢天谢地。  
Omega窃贼怀着兴奋的心情在屋顶穿梭，可是好景不长，他的双腿开始有些打颤，差点儿从边缘摔下去。阿拉丁稳住身子，在柱子上靠了一会，发觉裤子竟有些湿漉漉的。  
拜托，别是这个时候……阿拉丁迟疑着要不要回去，只听一队巡逻的守卫脚步声越来越近，让他不得不赶快藏起来——他已经到了皇宫内墙，一个不前不后，不上不下的位置，这个时候回去，实在是太不划算了。  
他吸吸鼻子，没闻到什么很浓烈的信息素。  
阿拉丁扶着柱子爬起来，那种粘着大腿内侧肌肤的湿湿的感觉实在是很不好受，他试图迈开一步，感觉什么水渍顺着腿一路滑到了脚踝上。  
“！”  
他赶紧捂上嘴，差点叫出声。眼前的视野也变得不那么清晰，大脑也有点跟不上运转，与衬衫摩擦的肌肤也微微发烫……他再也不买快过期的强效抑制剂了。  
这是一个两难的处境，阿拉丁意识到自己已经进入了半发情期的状态，他必须立刻采取行动。现在的路程若是回去，他可能没回到家就完全发情，夜晚的冷风一定会将他的信息素吹得到处都是，对那些Alpha士兵而言，他这副模样无异于赤身露体地躺在马路上，什么人都能来对他做点什么；而若是继续向前走，他能够正好到达仓库……  
对了，那瓶皇家御用抑制剂！  
像是抓到了救命稻草一般，阿拉丁眼前一亮，双腿立刻有了力气。对今晚的他而言，这瓶抑制剂比什么金银珠宝都来得宝贵。  
于是阿拉丁就穿着这条内侧已经湿了一块的裤子，打起十二分精神，顶着这极为不适的感觉一路向前。或许是这次的贡品不是什么稀罕物，今晚巡逻的守卫比以往少一些，算是不幸中的万幸。  
和平时比起来，这段不算太难的路也变得困难重重，还好最终他还是顺利抵达了终点。  
空荡荡的仓库里只有一张石台，石台上摆放着一只精致的玻璃瓶，里面盛着浅粉色的液体，在皎洁的月光下泛着光泽。阿拉丁从未见过这样高级的玩意，急不可耐地拔开瓶塞，一饮而尽。  
淡淡的甜味，还有玫瑰的芬芳。  
阿拉丁放下瓶子，不料刚走出几步，下腹竟传来一阵汹涌的热潮，全身散发着被点燃一般的高温，双颊更是泛起一阵不正常的红晕。  
怎么回事！  
下一秒，他便双膝一软跪坐在地，修长的双腿止不住地颤抖。明明身子热得发烫，双臂却抱着直打哆嗦。  
他几乎是在一瞬间就进入了发情期。  
这还不是最糟糕的，门外跑来跑去的步伐声与嘈杂的叫喊在他的耳中听起来是那么遥远，却又那么残酷而真实：士兵们发现了入侵者，他们很快就要破门而入。  
阿拉丁毫无办法，只能狼狈地爬到窗边，翻到地上，躲进房屋后方的小巷最深处。  
他的指尖在触到后颈的腺体时如同被烫伤般迅速缩了回来，那里一跳一跳地阵痛，仿佛有人用一把铁锤不断无情地敲击，将柔软的外壳砸个粉碎，让里面裹藏的信息素不住地流泻。  
他的气息蔓延得到处都是。想到那些愤怒的Alpha士兵一旦抓到自己后可能做出的事，阿拉丁便蜷在墙角瑟瑟发抖。现在没人能救他，他只能祈求不会有人发现他。  
纷杂的奔跑声中，有一个脚步在靠近，如同死神的步伐般，缓慢而不容抗拒。  
别过来，求你了，千万别过来……  
“阿拉丁，一个犯了重罪的Omega窃贼……”一个如毒蛇的鳞片般冰冷而滑腻的声音自上方传来，一袭黑袍出现在视野中，所带来的阴影如沉重的枷锁般，压在了他瘦削的身躯上。“我该怎么处罚你呢？”  
“你……你是谁……”  
伴随而来的是一阵高浓度的烈酒，与甜腥的鲜血气息，突然间释出的信息素让阿拉丁意识到对方是一位极为强大的Alpha。  
更为糟糕的是，Omega生理上与生俱来的缺点，令他无法克制地向Alpha靠拢，骨子里的冲动更化成无形的丝线，将他牵引着靠向对方的怀中。  
被触碰、被进入、被占有……陌生的欲望在一点点燃烧他所剩不多的意识。  
“贾方，阿格拉巴的宰相。我想我们已经见过面了，也许你还记得。”  
一串红宝石项链垂在他眼前，阿拉丁突然间什么都明白了。这是个圈套，一个为了报复他而设下的陷阱。  
“大人……请放过我，我再也不偷您的东西了……”  
他用那双被情欲折磨得眼眶泛红、水润闪亮的大眼睛望着对方哀求，殊不知这只会让他陷入更万劫不复的境地。  
“想要我的仁慈很简单，你只需要给我一件东西。”  
像是看到一线生机，阿拉丁使劲地点点头，紧接着一声惊呼，被拉着手腕拖入怀中牢牢圈禁。  
“我要一颗‘未打磨的钻石’。”这是他在清醒的最后一刻，耳畔所听到的话。

阿拉丁醒来时，眼前只见一片漆黑。他转了转眼珠，与眼皮和睫毛相触的是一种柔滑的丝质。  
不仅如此，后背也是同样的感受，仿佛躺在一个丝滑柔顺的怀抱中。昂贵的丝绸温柔地亲吻着他光裸的身躯，温情脉脉地对待着他娇嫩的深棕色肌肤。阿拉丁无数次幻想过某一天能裹着最昂贵的丝绸进入梦乡，然而当真实的情况发生时，冲击他的唯有极度的恐慌。  
他并不感激那位“好心”将他的衣物尽数褪去的人，他试图躲开，却发现脖颈一下的身躯全都不再受他的控制——他的双臂搭在枕边动弹不得，根本无法推开那些不断落在肩头、锁骨与胸膛上的轻吻，无法逃避那炙热的气息靠近每一处肌肤时所引发的战栗。如同被一片轻柔的羽毛有意无意地撩拨，杂糅着弥漫在空气中的浓郁熏香，勾起酥痒之下所埋藏的情欲。  
停下，快住手……他哀呼着，只不过此刻的抗拒听上去倒像是渴求。  
“我可从没听过这么‘毫无诚意‘的拒绝，’你的反应也不是这样说的。”阿拉丁听到了那个让他为之一颤的声音，就是他！阿拉丁在后巷里的记忆还一清二楚，那时他只觉眼前一黑，便淹没在汹涌的Alpha信息素之中。  
仿佛是为了证明这种说法，他的乳尖上立刻传来一阵刺痛，湿润温热的口腔包裹着敏感的果实，没尝够味一般地仔细啃咬舔舐，这么做的直接后果便是让可怜的男孩立刻失声——阿拉丁赶紧咬住下唇，随即而来的是下颌并不温柔的力道。  
“不想让我往你嘴里塞点什么别的东西就别忍着。”  
“什……什么东西？”阿拉丁哆嗦着问道。性经验为零的他显然不知道有什么东西能在床事时‘塞进嘴里’。  
他听到一声故作无奈而玩味的嗤笑。  
“看来你还真是一无所知，不过谁说这不是一件好事？”  
绑架他的人，又或者说，阿格拉巴的宰相，将他拽了起来，像摆弄一个玩偶般压住他的肩膀，让他跪伏在床上。一条绳子如游蛇般紧紧缠绕着被在身后的双腕，阿拉丁确定那是魔法，因为当他试图挣脱时，束缚越收越紧，粗粝的纤维几乎能磨破皮肤。  
贾方以一种极为耐心，却又冰冷的声音像讲故事一样把接下来会发生的事娓娓道来。  
“等一下我会一寸寸地打开你的身体，进入你的生殖腔，在里面留下我的痕迹，然后咬着你的腺体将你标记。”阿拉丁越发惨白脸色和颤抖的模样让他从这种来自弱者的恐惧中得到极大的满足。“那是你从未体验过的愉悦，你会痛苦而兴奋地尖叫，并求我再深一点，再用力一点，把你从里到外全都弄脏……光是听我这么说，你已经很期待了不是吗？”  
他用力掐了下阿拉丁后颈的腺体，一阵混着蜂蜜的乳香便逸散开，甜腻而浓厚。“我很乐于在你身上留下伤痕，但我不想把你给弄坏了，因此有些前奏是必不可少的。不是每个人都能有资格爬到我的床上，还能活着离开。”  
被发情期冲得七荤八素和威胁吓得心惊肉跳的阿拉丁哪里还有精力多想，他只是一个劲地点头，求生的欲望让他现在愿意做任何事，哪怕他被捏着脖子，双唇贴到一根发烫而气味不太好闻的柱状物时，也只是楞了一下，张嘴就含了进去。  
阿拉丁并没有任何取悦过其他男性的经历，他只是看过而已——当他躲在角落里看到那些落单而遭遇不测，或是为生活所迫的Omega时，他便暗暗下定决心，无论如何也决不能落到这种地步，他要好好保护自己，然而他的誓言在今天彻底落了空。  
嘴巴里被塞了一根性器的感觉并不好受，尤其是那种一下子顶到舌根的程度。阿拉丁被蒙着眼什么也看不见，但通过口腔描摹出那根器物的形状显然并不马虎——还有好长一截没进去，嘴就已经快要被塞满了。所以接下来他的后脑就被猛力往下压着，让他的喉咙发出一阵阵干呕和水渍声。咽喉的深处被迫承受这种粗暴的性交方式，这种痛苦使得阿拉丁剧烈地抗拒起来，却受到的对待更甚。贾方几乎是以一种能把头皮扯下来的力度揪住他的头发，捏开他的嘴冲里边毫不客气地发泄，最后全射了进去。  
第一次口交的体验很难受，至少是对阿拉丁而言。就在他被精液呛得咳个不停，并且以为贾方还要摁着他的脑袋再来一次时，对方的动作却证明了他的错误猜测——贾方以一种相当温柔而体贴的力度轻抚着他的头顶和后背，像是在虐待了一只宠物后又给予慰藉。这种天差地别的态度让阿拉丁根本猜不透，一瞬间砌起的戒备立刻散了架，他僵在那，一时不知道该躲开还是该靠近。  
“大人……您……能放过我吗？我不会再偷您的任何东西！我全都还回来！……我发誓！”  
贾方顿时笑了起来，令阿拉丁感到大事不妙。显然，他并不知道自己在情急之下说出的话，会为他接下来带来多大的麻烦。  
“你还记得这个么？”  
一块冰凉的坚硬蹭了蹭唇边并被放进嘴里，金属特有的味道和棱角突兀的形状让阿拉丁很快想起了它，是当日那条红宝石项链。  
“真是个诚实的好孩子，作为回报，我将它赏赐给你，收下吧。”  
他还没来得及张口说谢谢，就被再次按倒在床上，只不过这次遭殃的是另一个地方——当两根冰凉的手指探入那处从未被外人开垦，却早已滚烫无比的秘穴时，阿拉丁惊恐万分，浑身紧绷，连带着死死地夹紧了手指。  
贾方的另一只手像拎着一只猫那样捏住阿拉丁的后颈，除了按住他之外，还用力而缓慢地逗弄按压着他的腺体。可怜的男孩哪里经得住这样上下同时而来的刺激？他掩不住带着哭腔的呻吟，信息素失控地泛滥，双腕还被缚在身后，而性器早已在不安分的扭动下与丝绸摩擦着越发硬挺火热。他越是抵抗，Alpha越是释放出越来越强大的信息素将他强压下去，像是要将他强行溺死在情欲的河流中。最后当他的好几根手指强行掰开紧致的甬道，将那串冰冷的项链狠狠塞进去时，娇嫩的肉壁被突兀的棱角一剐蹭，直接令他到达的今夜的第一次高潮——腥红的丝绸床单染上斑斑点点的白。  
现在阿拉丁总算想明白了，贾方的这么做的缘故除了Alpha对Omega的施虐欲之外，还夹杂着报复心。那条湿透了的红宝石项链像是从河水里捞起来那样，被勾着一端从穴口里来来回回地塞进去又扯出来，造型夸张的主石对于紧致的洞口而言是在有些过大，异物在甬道中的活动带来某种奇异的快感。阿拉丁从来不知道阿格拉巴的宰相如此精于床事上的变态玩法，但他没有办法否认的一点是，他因此赢来了第二次高潮。  
清醒的余韵没有持续多久便又一头栽入更浓重的情欲迷雾中。在发情期结束前，与Alpha的交欢和抑制剂是唯二的解药，否则只会随着一次次地高潮而越发神志不清。被焚烧殆尽的理智已经让阿拉丁只剩下生理的本能，他已经顾不得什么守身与自保，只求那位近在咫尺的Alpha能狠狠地剖开，侵入，蹂躏，肆虐。仍是处子之身的他竟然也学会了怎么扭着屁股，渴切地用羞耻放荡的言辞向人求欢，而这一切就在不久前被贾方完全言中——接着他便“满足”了阿拉丁急不可耐的心愿。  
即便已经有了足够的准备，撕裂般的剧痛依然是阿拉丁的第一感觉。很痛，痛得难以言表，他差点没把舌头给咬断，嘶哑着声音啜泣，眼角温热的泪水濡湿了床单，身体也随着这般痛苦而震颤——他听到一个声音在身后温柔而耐心地安抚他，可即便如此他还是无法放松。  
那刺入深穴中的利刃并没有给他太多缓冲的时间。每一次拔出时小穴总会紧紧绞着，很难说清是抗拒还是挽留。随着完全地拔出和刺入，一种奇妙的快感与痛楚半生而来，越是疼痛越是愉悦。  
初尝禁果的男孩很聪明，他开始懂得如何去迎合身体上这种从未体验过的乐趣——声音随着每一次动作而婉转动听，甚至不由自主地沉浸在如潮汐般越发汹涌的欲浪中。他太忘乎所以了，以至于当Alpha的肉刃上那硕大的头部顶进隐秘的生殖腔，他才慌了神，被解除了禁咒的四肢胡乱地剧烈挣扎。  
“大人！求您别标记我！我做什么都可以！……”  
“可我想要的只有一个，就是让‘未打磨的钻石’属于我。”  
伴随着第三次高潮而发出的尖叫，贾方成功地在他渴望的“钻石”深处打下烙印，并咬破了男孩的腺体。一时间，打翻的蜜罐里流淌出浓烈醉人的蜜酒，纯白香醇的乳汁也被猩红无情的鲜血玷染。

明月裹上皎洁的面纱，高高在上，冰冷又圣洁，对发生在黑夜中一切视而不见。  
夜风爱抚过沙丘荒芜而干燥的肌肤，在月牙湖心撩拨起道道粼粼波光。荒漠上的毒蛇在沙地上逡巡而行，耐心而毫不倦怠地留下一道又一道的痕迹。  
在那沙海的边缘有一座庞大的王国。天穹之上的繁星闪烁，对那座高塔之上，重重纱幕所刻意遮掩的秘事充满好奇。  
深陷于宽大的红丝绒床榻，阿拉丁如同被熊熊燃烧的火海所包围，又仿佛被汹涌滔天的浪潮所吞没。  
理智化为灰烬，意识沉入海底。  
随着如利刃般的钥匙毫不留情地打开了藏匿多年的宝藏，烈焰顶端最炙热的温度带来一道白亮而炫目的光芒。  
血与乳相交而融，蜜酒彻底发了酵。  
今晚的夜色异常深沉，未曾打磨的钻石第一次折射出异常夺目的光彩。

阿拉伯之夜如此迷人，总能留下诸多令人浮想联翩的回忆。  
阿拉丁从床上惊醒，自己仍在破旧的阁楼里，仿佛昨夜从未离开。可腰部几乎断裂般的剧痛提醒着他，一切都曾如此真实的上演过。  
他若有所思地抚摸着腺体，那里已经不再疼痛，咬痕还需要一段时间才能消失，而他的信息素也就此染上了另一个人的气息。  
蜜与乳，血与酒。  
旁边的桌子上放了一只精致的药瓶。你赢得了我的仁慈，不是所有人都能有资格获得宰相亲手调制的抑制剂。贾方是这么对他说的。  
这个无耻的骗子！一条毒蛇怎么会安好心？阿拉丁来到海边，愤怒地将瓶子丢了出去。

阿拉丁还以为贾方会带人来把他抓回去，当做玩物一样关起来——事实证明他多虑了，他小心翼翼地四处躲藏，却并没有任何皇家卫兵来抓他。  
Alpha的标记会随着时间慢慢减退，通常在下一个发情期便会彻底消失。阿拉丁满心期待着，很快将这件事抛到脑后，日月星辰照常流转，生活还要继续。  
第一个周期，他的发情期没有到来；  
第二个周期，他的发情期没有到来；  
第三个周期，他的发情期还是没有到来。  
直到第四个月，当阿拉丁又一次在街头晕倒，并在一处陌生的房中醒来，好心的医生告诉他了一个令他惊恐万分的事实。

贾方在那一夜后亲自将阿拉丁送了回去，他的仆从们不明白，为何要将到手的猎物主动放走？  
“阿格拉巴早已是我的囊中之物，所有的一切都是属于我的。”  
因此当阿拉丁出现在窗边时，贾方丝毫不感到意外。  
“让我猜猜，你丢掉了我给你的那瓶药，对不对？”  
看着阿拉丁错愕的神情，贾方心中充满了得胜的快意。  
“事实上，你丢了的那瓶药，本可以让你摆脱现在的’麻烦’……”他的手轻抚上对方的小腹，那里现在看上去并无变化，却已经孕育了一个意想不到的意外。“真可惜，你把我的‘仁慈’给亲手扔掉了。”  
这颗钻石，他终究是到手了。

END


End file.
